particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawa Liberal Party
|Seats1 Title = General Assembly|Seats2 = |Seats2 Title = Provincal Premiers|Seats3 = |Seats3 Title = Local councillors|elections = Elections in Kirlawa|party_logo = |party_name = Kirlawa Liberal Party Pártí Liobrálach Kirlawa Blaid Ryddfrydol Kirlawa|politics = political parties}} The Kirlawa Liberal Party (KLP) is a political party in the Nation of Kirlawa by James Rollens and his political colleges in the year 3671. The Kirlawa Liberal Party originally started off as the Kirlawan National Party but changed in 3683 and agian in 3702. The KLP takes a Capitalist front when it comes to economic situations and a libertarian front when if comes to social policies. The KLP is a Liberal, Neoconservative, Internationalist party and seeks to bring those ideologies to every bill we vote on. The KLP currently has 100 seats in the General Assembly, and 1 governorship. The party colours are, Dark Blue & Orange. The KCA was the founder of the Green Capitalist Alliance, the founding party of the Kirlawa Capitalist Union and is was a Co-Founder of the Kirlawan Right Wing Coalition. The party dissolved in 3729. =History= Formation In April 3670 a conference was held for the formation of a new party in Kirlawa which came to be called the Kirlawan National Party. Most of the party members came from the Kirlawan People's Justice Party(KPJP) and the Green Party of Kirlawa. The new party adopted more center policies in contrast to the mostly right Green Party and the left leaning KPJP. In July 3675 the KNP took part in their first election, winning 85 seats in the legislature and over 11% of the popular vote, which was a very good breakthrough for the party. This first election's turnout upset the KNP, but they soon recognized that building a strong party requires time. Getting Settled As the next election drew closer the KNP was feeling quite confident estimating over 100 seats in the legislature, but that did not happen in fact they lost 60 seats with 25 and lost over 8% of the popular vote. Since the KNP was loosing popularity fast, they began to reform their party to more of a right point of view but still lost seats in the next election, only winning 18 seats loosing another 7 and 1% of the popular vote. This was a major upset and very frustrating for many KNP supporters, this sparked some major ideas on how to change the party for the better. The change that was adopted was a major party reform, the proposed names were, Kirlawa Conservative Party: Conservatism, Capitalism. Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance: Fiscal Conservatism, Classical Liberalisim. New Nationals: Nationalisim, Classical Liberalisim. It was decided at a KCA emergency conference that it would be called the Kirlawa Capitalist Alliance (KCA). This is when the KCA was born. New Beginning The new KCA gained a lot of political attention as being the new solution to the left wing socialists and on the 3685 elections they won 131 seats and 2 govern-ships and winning over 18% of the popular vote, making by far the best election for them yet. The KCA kept on growing and even formed an alliance with fellow capitalist party Green Party of Kirlawa. In the 3689 election they gained 6 more seats with 137 seats and winning 0.85% of the popular vote and retaining the official opposition position. New Liberals Once Devon England got voted back on as the KCA leader in 3692 he began to change the party to a more Liberal path switching from capitalism and libertarianism to classical liberalism/neoliberalism (virtually the same thing). Many members started to complain and many caucus members left the party because of this, the official name change was on April 24, 3702. When Devon proposed the name change in 3694 71% of the caucus voted in favour and the party began to move in the Direction. They also moved from the National capital Indrala (city) to the Capital of Nuchtmark Telon a KLP stronghold. =Ideology= The KLP is a Centre-Right to Centre party and tends to support, capitalism, progressivism, internationalism and libertarianism. This makes the party very likeable among Kirlawans. There are some inner party spat though on certain bills because well most of the parties members views are Liberal, some have more Conservative-Right ideas, well some have more Socialist-Left ideas. 'Economic Policy' The KLP believe that capitalism is the key to a strong economy, they believe that the less economic regulation the better. They also believe that it will help lower taxes, because the less the government has to spend the less the government has to tax. They also believe that the workforce should have limited strikes and that unions should play little part in the every day Kirlawan workers life. 'Social Policy' The KLP believe in Liberty and Libertarianism when it comes to social regulation in Kirlawans life and that there should be little regulation on what they can do. They believe that with less regulation there will be less laws and rules broken because citizens will not feel the need to rebel against the government and will eventually get tired of what they are doing. 'Foreign Policy' The KLP believe in Internationalism and international acceptance. They believe that any refugee that requests to stay in Kirlawa because their home country is in ruins should be accepted and welcomed with open arms. They believe that Kirlawas current immigration policy is to isolationist and that it is not helping as many people as it could. They do though believe that not much if any integration aid should not be given but instead have programs that allow for them to apply for jobs when they arrive in kirlawa, they believe that this will help the economy and the refugees. =Party Factions= The KLP has 3 party factions and each have their own separate ideologies, some factions seem to be more left others more right. All of these political factions make the party the way it is. 'Democrats' General Info, *Founded: 3676 *Founder: Chloe Gings *Percent of KLP Caucus: 33% *Main Ideology: Social Liberalism The Democrats are the furthest to the left of all of the factions, they officially identify as, Centre-Left. There views are generally Centre on Fiscal issues and, Left on social issues. They tend to be progressive and secular as well. Their current leader is Jessica Royal. Prominent Members, *Chloe Gings *James Rollens *Serena Dasher *David Bird *Jake Howford 'Centrists' General Info, *Founded: 3682 *Founder: William Senate *Percent of KLP Caucus: 46% *Main Ideology: Neoliberalism/Classical Liberalism The Centrists are the centre faction of the KLP and they officially identify as, Centre. There views are generally Right on Fiscal issues and, Left on Social issues. They tend to share more secular and progressive views as well. Their current leader is Maverick Fraser. Prominent Members, *William Senate *Devon England *Lauren Bython 'Conservatives' General Info, *Founded: 3688 *Founder: Erika Tupper *Percent of KLP Caucus: 21% *Main Ideology: Neoconservatism The Conservatives are the most right leaning faction of the KLP, they officially identify as, Right-Wing. There views are generally Right on Fiscal issues and, Centre-Right on Social issues. They tend to be conservative and slightly religious leaning as well. Their current leader is Levi Christchurch. Prominent Members, *Erika Tupper *Tomas Kerny *Lacy Kelly *Cody McKinning The KLP enjoys most of its support in urban areas, while it still recives some support from rural areas they tend to enjoy more socialist parties like, the Kirlawan People's Justice Party and other parties like them. Rural areas also tend to like more conservative views towards morality and religious views when it comes to religion. While the KLP is more progressive when it comes to morality and more secular when it comes to religion, something urban areas enjoy and desire. The KLP enjoys most of its support from the age groups of 30-60 because most people below and over these ages tend to admire more socialist left wing parties. Most of the KCA's supporters are males but there has been an increase in female support in recent years, with female support going from 30% to 40%. This could be explained by the parties new progressive policies when it comes to morality. =Leadership= Party Leadership Structure Leader Elections The KLP has leader elections for head of their party every 3 years in the month of August, every elected party leader has served a full 3 year term as KLP party leader. They get elected by a 600 person congress made up of KLP parliament members past and present, KLP leaders past and present and influential people to the party. The elections are held in the KLP's Headquarters and nations Capital Indrala. List of Leaders =Provincial Divisions= There are 5 provincial divisions for the KLP, one for each province these provincial branch parties stand in the local provincial Assemblies. The parties take on the title Liberal Party but instead of Kirlawa it is replaced with the provinces names. Prior to the Kirlawa Liberal name change the parties local branches were called progressive. The Parties Are, *Uwakah Liberal Party, Uwakah *Dirlana Liberal Party, Dirlana *Dirguzia Liberal Party, Dirguzia *Nuchtmark Liberal Party, Nuchtmark *Merkan Liberal Party, Merkan =Federal election results= 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' Election Platforms The KLP normally enforces political policies close to their ideologies, Fiscal Conservatism and Neoliberalism. Most of their platforms have been spending cut back policies along with economic de-regulation that way they can cut spending and in the end cut taxes. Promising more freedom for adults along with some strong freedom policies regarding teens is also strong in most KLP campaign policies, the KLP also use populism as a campaign strategy and has had a very powerful affect on campaigning and popularity. Category:Kirlawan Parties Category:Kirlawa Liberal Party